Utopia
by Kaotac
Summary: “We thought we were superior. We thought nothing could be worse than Voldemort. We were so wrong twice over To the stars and beyond. Can their Utopia stay the paradise it is named? ABANDONED!
1. Prologue

This is in Screen Play format for the prologue... Don't know if I will continue in this format for the rest of the story (if I don't hit another block, that is) Anyway, in my head this 'movie' looks like it could be made by the same people who made the Final Fantasy movie and the film clip for one of the Linkin Park songs. Can't remember which one... Anyway, so CGI that sometimes fools you into thinking it's real. Okay, let's see how this works. Oh, and for the years, I don't really want to figure out what year Harry would graduate in, but we'll say this chapter is about 5 years after that. If I get the year wrong, correct me in a review or something.  
  
Shot: ext. Night. A ruined castle lays silent in the night, the wind howling through the foreboding forest off to the side. A word fades into being at the bottom of the screen... "HOGWARTS.... 2009"  
  
Shot pans to the sky, shifting to Luna (the moon) and starting to pan toward the heavenly body. A soft female voice starts to narrate: "We thought we were superior. We thought nothing could be worse than Voldemort. We were so wrong twice over. After the Battle of New Hogsmead in 2003, our world was uncovered to the Non-Magical world. How could we not be? Harry left behind a crater the size of a dozen or two Quidditch fields.  
  
Shot: You start to see some structures on the surface of the moon as the camera continues to pan. "We started rebuilding. Cornelius Fudge somehow managed to keep his job. Harry Potter had vanished. Many people thought he'd been killed in the explosion that ridded the world of Voldemort once and for all. But we were wrong again. Harry saw what was coming and he prepared. We all owe out lives to him now. The battle had damaged the wards around Hogwarts and one day, in the summer of 2003, luckily when the students were home from school, the sky over the institution came alive with sound and light. Like I said, we thought we were superior... The Governments of Britain, the USA, and Australia feared what we could do. They bombed Hogwarts, sent troops into the Ministries of Magic around the world and occupied them."  
  
Shot: Flashes of vision of explosions rocking a huge, ancient castle, people firing curses up into the sky. Flashes of groups of people being kept behind barbed wire fences.  
  
Shot: Half of the moon's surface is covered in grass, trees, lakes and rivers. Houses and larger buildings. In the center is a large castle, a replica of the one laying in ruins on Earth.  
  
Shot: Flashes of battle, people running out of the barbed wire fenced off area. Some disappear after touching one of many Hogwarts pins. Many aren't lucky enough to make it and are gunned down before they can reach the portkeys. Men, women and children lay on the ground dead as thousands of people pour from their prison. Many reach down to pick up the fallen. They could at least be given a decent burial.  
  
Shot: Thousands of people huddled in the ruins of Hogwarts, the sound of another wave of planes on the horizon. "He saved us again. Appeared from nowhere, glowing with a golden aura and extended a huge shield around the ruins and the people inside. As the planes came, Harry took to the sky on his Firebolt as the bombs hit against the shield. He didn't even use incantations when he destroyed every last on of those planes. But he also kept with us the notion we were superior. He managed to transport every pilot into the shield as their aircraft burst into flames. Once again he was our hero. He was their new Bin Laden or Hussein.  
  
Shot: The grounds of Hogwarts, covered in thousands of strange looking vehicles (A/N: think the shuttles from Earth: Final Conflict) and Harry talking to a group of people and explaining how they worked. "Harry had seen it coming. Dumbledore told us about the blood of the True Seer coming from his Mother. Several thousand people huddled into The Deliverers, and before we could ask where we were going, a purple field closed around the front of the shuttles and we were taken to our new home... Luna. Harry had terraformed The Moon! We arrived on the grounds of New Hogwarts. Harry had even recreated the Forbidden Forest. But it wasn't so forbidden in this new... Utopia."  
  
Shot: The face of a smiling, pretty red headed woman sitting behind a desk. "This is the story of how My Husband handled those who were still bringing about the next Inquisition. This is how Humans went to The Stars. This is how we came to live in this Utopia."  
  
Shot: Pans out from the woman and out a window, showing a view of New Hogwarts, and The Earth rising in the sky behind its towers. 


	2. This is how it'll be

People were milling around the Quidditch Pitch of New Hogwarts, chattering nervously, though excitedly. They stared at wonder at the lush green grass they were standing on, and then up into the sky and at Earth that now looked so much like The Moon once did. That day it was a 'full earth'.  
  
After a few minutes, house elves appeared and started serving drinks, snacks and some potions to calm those who were in a panic, or were grieving for a loved one lost to the Muggles. They were left to mingle for a half hour before Harry Potter, dressed in a billowing white robe came forward and spoke to them. "Today has been a long day for everyone, I know. But for now I must speak about where we are and what we will do." He stopped as several voices came from the crowd, all of them advising that they eradicate the muggles and take revenge, one of them he recognized as both Malfoy Sr. and Jr.  
  
Raising his hands above his head to bring silence, he said loudly and calmly, "The Muggles will be punished... But we will not be reduced to acting like Death Eaters! For now, we must prepare for our new lives here. As you may have noticed, we are on Luna... The Moon. After the battle with Voldemort, I felt the wards of Hogwarts fall. A last gift, from the Heir of Slytherin. The full details won't be discussed here, but I saw the danger and I prepared for what was to come. I just wish I could have saved more.  
  
"So, here we are. There is enough land here for three different types of homes. There are currently several apartment buildings in what will become the city. These may remain empty for a while, because they are designed for the younger people who wish to leave home... but after the events, there will be many families who won't want to be separated. Nothing will be forced on you. There are also thousands of plots of land with enough room for a large house and yard, or small house and large yard. The choice is yours. Lastly, there will be large, agricultural areas, and people who want to live there, will be relied upon by the rest for food, wood...  
  
"But for the week, things will have to wait. Right now I must speak to certain people about the future in private. I would ask that Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Poppy Pomfrey... Any other stuff of Hogwarts who is here, please go to the Great Hall and wait there. Also, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebot, Amelia Bones, Arthur Weasley and... Cornelius Fudge, I'd ask you all to meet me at the entrance to the Head Master's Office.  
  
"To everyone else you will find tents in the Great Hall. One per family please, and you're of course welcome to expand the insides as you see fit... You might find, as I did, that magic is rather easier to use here... Oh, and one last thing... Until further notice, the age restriction on magic outside of School, is rescinded... But since we are at Hogwarts, that's a rather moot point." With that, he disappeared. There was no pop of Apparation, just silence over the crowd. But they weren't all that surprised, either. Not after they thought about the fact that they were on The Moon, looking up at the Earth. The Hogwarts Staff, and those Ministry Officials asked to meet with Harry stepped out of the crowd and made their way into the castle, towards where they assumed the office would be (if the layout of the castle was the same). The other staff was a bit slower, but also made their way into the castle, towards the great hall. Having nothing else to do but wait, they made sure the rush for the huge piles of tents in the area was as stress free as possible.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood before a stone gargoyle, his eyes twinkling as he tried the game of guessing the password. He was going by his own rules of using the names of sweets, and wasn't getting very far. When he took a break to think of more, the gargoyle moved and let them up to the office, where they found Harry sitting behind the desk. Like a proud father, Albus commented, "The desk looks good on you Harry. You'll one day make a good Head Master, I think."  
  
Smiling, Harry replied, "Thank you, Head Master." Looking at the others, Harry frowned slightly and asked, "Was Arthur held back by Molly?"  
  
A voice from the door, soft and hoarse told him, "No... He didn't make it, Harry." With a glance down at the desk, and a moment of silence shared by everyone else in the room, Harry looked back up. "I'm sorry, Ron. I'd ask you to stay in his place, but you would probably want to get back to your brothers and sister. Please tell Molly that I'm sorry and that I'll stop by to visit you all in a couple of hours."  
  
With a nod, Ron slowly turned around, but not before offering some advice. "I know how you are, Harry... Cedric, Sirius, Seamus, Dean... None of it was your fault, Harry, and neither was Dad or any of the others... Just remember that and that we are all alive only because you saved us." And the door closed as Ron returned to his family.  
  
Wiping away a couple of tears, and taking a deep breath, Harry stood from the chair and walked over to Dumbledore. "Albus, I'll give the wards to you now if you want... But I want you to consider something... We need a strong leader now and I want you to consider nominating yourself in the election before I announce it later today."  
  
He was about to answer when Fudge leapt out of his chair, his voice loud and pompous, "You what? We have a Minister already! Me! I am the strong leader and no one else is, do you hear me, you insolent brat?"  
  
His own voice louder than Fudge's and the shouts of "Minister," "Cornelius" and "Fudge" from the others in the room, Harry boomed, "You are a strong nothing, Fudge! I included your name in my invitation to promote the vision that you may have a bit of backbone, or something else that would make a good leader... But you don't, and I'm giving you the choice of doing what's right for all the people out there and resigning, or I can arrange it so that you missed the shuttles."  
  
Silence reigned for a full minute as that was digested, before Fudge started stammering, "You... You wouldn't... You... You couldn't..."  
  
"Don't doubt that I can do that or more. I don't hate you so much that I want you dead, Cornelius, but I will do what is needed to make sure those people survive. You will be seen as the humble man who did what was needed in the state of emergency if you resign. I'm sure you'll be given a high position in the Ministry. We will need someone to head the new Lands and Housing department. I'll give you two hours to make up your mind, and then I'll be talking to the people. There's another office off the hall where you can sit and think. Get something to eat and drink."  
  
Looking quite numb, Fudge stood and walked out of the room. Harry looked at Dumbledore, who shook his head, saying, "You handled that differently than I would have, Harry... But you did the right thing. I don't want to be Minister, Harry, but I will do what must be done."  
  
Nodding, Harry sat back down. "Then onto other matters of importance. It's only a matter of time before the... Coalition figures out that they were just attacking Britain and that there must be more of us all over the world. We will be evacuating the rest of the population in the next week. When I talk tonight it will go out to the Earth and the other wizarding nations also. Mad-eye, how many Aurors are there left, and will they still be ready to work?"  
  
"None of my people were killed. They knew something was wrong and got themselves and their families to safety."  
  
"Okay, good. Make sure that all those that are willing are ready incase they are needed. Also, keep a damn good eye on the Malfoys, Grabbes, Goyles, Parkingsons and Zabinis. The last thing we need is the Death Eaters deciding it's time to have some fun. The Muggles attacked, so they will be kicking up the dirt at Muggle Borns, and since no one will be able to get to Earth to get some revenge, they might take it out on them..."  
  
Moody nodded, writing something down in a book he was holding.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, there is a spot about a kilometer to the west of the castle that has been marked as the new site of St. Mungo's. Could you please talk to the doctors and get them to come see me tomorrow? I'm going to transport the entire building." The woman gasped slightly, but nodded that she would do what she was asked.  
  
"Minerva... Snape... Keep the Gryffindor and Slytherins the hell away from each other. Make it clear that anything done to the other out of school will come back to haunt them during the year... Kingsley, we need a list of those killed or missing. Also, start talking to people about what sort of memorial there should be. I have everything else under control right now, so please feel free to return to your families, or do what I asked. I'll be talking to them in about half an hour. Someone tell Fudge to come back in here."  
  
Just as everyone was rising from their seats, someone burst in through the door, sneering at those present and pointing his cane at Harry, who calmly stated, "Lucius? Get out."  
  
"Get out? Get out? Potter, I am a Governor of this school, and the only person who will be telling someone to get out, is myself. That being said. Get out of that chair, out of that office and out of this castle!"  
  
Harry started laughing softly, shaking his head back and forth. "You're telling me to get out of that which I created? No, you see Lucius, in this new world, respect, power, position... That is earned, not bought. You were a Governor of Hogwarts, but you aren't anything here at New Hogwarts, or on Luna. You are equal to everyone else, and until I help the Goblins relocate, you can't buy anyone off. You can't do anything. Now, get out."  
  
With a yell of frustration, and a warning, "You've not heard the last of this, Potter," Malfoy Sr. turned on his heel and started to leave, but not without a final word from Harry, "I don't fear your threats, Malfoy, but if I hear of anyone else being threatened, or blackmailed into something, you will be the first to populate out new prison. Remember, no money, no buying your innocence." 


	3. The rest of the world

Floo networks all around earth sprang to life as one, the face of young man of his mid twenties appearing in the green flames.

Harry Potter stood before a large crowd as he got started with his message.

"Hello everyone, here on Luna and all around the Earth. My name is Harry James Potter, and I hope to find everyone on Earth in good health. As you may, or may not know, The Ministries of Magic within France, the United States, Mexico, Australia, Germany, Russia, New Zealand, Malaysia, Brazil, Egypt and Singapore have been attacked, seized and hundreds of people taken prisoner by this _'Coalition of the Holy.'_

"At the cost of many lives, the _'Prisoner of War'_ camps, holding no less than 12000 Wizards, Witches and Children within the British Isles, were today liberated. _Six Hundred and Forty Nine_ British Citizens were today shot and killed in the attempt. _One Hundred and Twenty Seven _of them were children under the age of _Eleven years old._

"In two days shuttles will return to earth to start moving those who chose to relocate, up to Luna. Letters will be delivered at the end of this broadcast, allowing you to tell us if you wish to join us on Luna or not. I strongly urge all Magical Beings within Australia and the United States to agree to join us, as I suspect they will be the next places where these attacks will take place. I suggest that no one gather in large groups, as you would be at risk of capture and imprisonment.

"I thank you for your time, and hope to see you all safe on Luna in two days."

With that, Harry's head vanished from the flames, and thousands of letters appeared out of the flames in every Magical home in the world.

* * *

One family, the Osbournes, in New Castle, Australia, who were looking through books for information on the Fidelius before the 'broadcast' started, opened the letter with some trepidation, the father reading it allowed to his wife and three daughters: _"To the Osbournes of 1352 Menzies Road, Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia._

_In response to the growing threat to all Magical People, Beings, and Creatures, from this coalition of the United States, British and Australian Militaries, you are being asked to vacate and move to Luna. Before deciding, please read the list of what will be available on Luna: _

· _New Hogwarts: In the traditions of Hogwarts, going back a millennia, the children of Luna who turn eleven years old before the beginning of the new school year, will be invited to learn magic at New Hogwarts. Students will be sorted into the houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. There they can meet people their own age, and take part in any of several sports, including Quidditch. _

· _Saint Mungo's: Mungo's is home to the very best Healers and doctors in the Wizarding world. Relocated from London, Britain, the hospital brings with it a high regard for the health of the Wizarding World, and a research department, always looking for new and better ways to keep the World in good health. _

· _Free land and help with building: When people move to Luna, they will be leaving nearly everything behind, including their homes. To ease the pain of the transition, no one will have to pay for the land their choose, or for consultation and lessons on how to build their new home. There are three types of housing: _

· _Apartment buildings have already been built for the younger population who, unfortunately, may have lost their family. All apartment buildings are close to the business district, and the shopping district. _

· _Lots of one acre have been laid out with streets, parks and nature reserves near by. It is up to the owners if they choose to have a larger house with a smaller yard, or a smaller house with larger yard. The only restriction is that it must be tested to ensure it is structurally sound. _

· _Lastly, there are farms, each with roughly twenty acres, and each farm will be shared between two families. These farms will help us move toward being more economically sound, by being able to supply our own food and goods, without having to buy from Earth. Those who choose to work a farm, will need to meet with the Department of Land and Housing's Agricultural office, to decide if the land should be used for livestock or for fields. _

· _Safety: With the Magical World no longer hidden from Muggles, and them perceiving us as a threat, it is no longer safe for Magical Peoples to live on Earth, while it is very safe to live on Luna, where they would be unable to touch us. Easier Magic: The gravity on Luna has been increased to be 2/3 of that of Earth. It has been found that with less weight pressing down on the body, your magical channels are not put under so much strain, allowing the magic to flow quicker and much easier. _

_There are many more reasons to move to Luna, but they are for everyone to find out when they move here. _

_If you wish to remain on Earth, simply write 'No,' in the space provided. If you wish to move to Luna, write 'Yes,' and a portkey will be sent to you, which will deliver you in two days to where we will take off. _

_Yours truly, _

_Harry James Potter."_

_

* * *

_

Several hours of discussion followed for the family, and for more other families around the world, and in the end the Osbournes of Newcastle, along with 95 of the other Magical Families on Earth, wrote 'Yes' in the box. A half minute later another letter arrived, saying:

_"Thank you for choosing to join us on Luna. The pins at the bottom of the letter is set to activate at 10am, two days from now on the 10th of August. There is one Portkey for each family member, which can also be activated by saying 'Sanctuary,' if for some reason, you need to go leave early (such as Muggles attacking your home). _

_On the over side of the page, you will find a list of spells, which will allow you to conjure wooden trunks, enlarge the insides, make them feather light, and to shrink them for easy transport. You are encouraged to pack everything important to you and your family, shrink and furniture, and to create a carrier for any pets you may have. _

_We look forward to seeing you at Luna!" _

* * *

The magical population on earth was just under Ninety Thousand humans (including Half-Veela, Werewolves and a number of other 'half breeds'), and about Ten Thousand Magical Beings, which consisted of Goblins, Centaurs, Vampires, Giants, Merpeople, Trolls. Vampires, Giants and Trolls had been able to hide without magic on Earth for Centuries, so Harry didn't need to worry about getting them to Luna, and then keeping them separated from the rest of the population, as they were rather dangerous.

Many Magical Creatures were already on the Moon, and were actually speeding up the Terra-Forming. It was really quite interesting to see that at the edge of the transformed land, Phoenixes, Dragons, Unicorns, Acromantula, Hippogrifs (Buckbeak had found himself a mate, and currently had six chick-foals) and any number of other creatures, were making the vegetation advance, and the barren, gray, dusty surface of the Moon retreat as they sat there just for a few minutes.

Now addressing the crowd before him, Harry began, "As you would have just heard, we will be receiving more people from other countries in the next few days. Before they arrive, we will have a new Minister of Magic. Minister Fudge has seen that in this time of turmoil and emergency, we need a more prominent Wizard in the International Confederation of Wizards, to take charge of the new Luna Ministry of Magic. Minister Fudge has accepted the appointment as Head of the new Lands and Housing Department, who will watching over getting everyone building and settling into their new homes.

"These will be free elections, anyone and everyone being able to enter the ballot if they choose to do so. In fact, the first to place their name on the ballot, who will regretfully - if elected – not be taking his place as Headmaster of New Hogwarts, is Albus Dumbledore," Harry paused as concerned whispers from the news of Fudge stepping down, turned into a resounding cheer as Albus' name was announced. "Those wishing to take part in the ballot, there will be a large tome, which is actually the first charter of the Ministry, outside the Great Hall in the castle. Simply take your wand and press it to the tome, stating 'Your name, wishes to join the ballot.' It can be undone if you so choose, but you would need to talk to myself about that. At Midnight B.E.T., the tome will be taken to my temporary office, and beginning at 12 noon B.E.T., people will be able to vote for the new Prime Minister of Luna."

Stepping back from the podium, Harry motioned that Dumbledore should follow him back up to the office. As they entered the room, and Harry moved to sit behind the desk, Albus said with that twinkle in his eyes, "You seem to have this all very well planned out, Harry. It seems you know more than one would think, simply from being the first born of a True Seer."

Harry could hear the question in that statement, and with a nod and rather sad smile, wave his hand, closing the door to the office, and also activating the wards, making it impossible for anyone to listen in. "You're quite right, Albus… You see… I'm not quite as human as I once was…" and with another wave of his hand, a tall, pale looking… fiend was sitting in the chair. Albus leaped to his feet in freight, fumbling with his wand as he looking into the eyes of Tom Riddle, or Voldemort.


	4. What am I?

Tom Riddle laughed loudly as he raised a hand, causing a shield to come to life around him as Dumbledore jumped to his feet and launched a powerful stunning spell in the direction of the figure behind the desk.

"Wow, wow, wow. I'm sorry about that, Albus," the man said as his features returned to those of Harry Potter, and then changed again to Albus' own. "I must admit, that was a rather dramatic and idiotic way for me to explain to you," Albus' own voice told him as the real one breathed hard, his hand holding his chest above his wildly beating heart.

Once again, the man turned into Harry, motioning at the seat behind the older man. "Please have a seat, Albus. This may be a long talk."

Albus nodded as he took a seat, putting his wand away. His eyes weren't twinkling as he said to Harry, "I would suggest that you don't use that trick in that fashion with anyone else, Harry. If I were a few years older, my heart may not have been able to handle the shock. So. You're a metamorphamagus?" The old Headmaster asked.

Harry shook his head as he thought about how to continue. "No… I can't say that I am. Though the way in which I told you may have been… ill advised, what I told you was correct. I'm not exactly human anymore. When Tom caused the explosion, he… Destroyed both of our bodies. Like when he used the Killing Curse on me as a child, his spirit remained on the earth, held together by his desire for revenge, his hate. He thought that he could get rid of me with that explosion, and then have his followers revive him once again… And it probably would have worked, as I see," Harry glanced down at the book on his desk, "Lucius is contesting to become Minister. He's not the only Death Eater who convinced Corneilius that he was under the Imperius, so it would have been easy enough for them to revive Tom... In fact, they did try. Severus wasn't invited, and it didn't work, so you wouldn't have known about it.

But on with the story… Both of out bodies were destroyed in the explosion, his spirit being held together by desire for revenge and hate… Mine being held together by my love for my friends and my desire not to see anyone else hurt like that again. As spirits, we battled for survival… But that's where we come to The Power that Tom Knew Not. I was never as strong as you, or Tom before my body was destroyed… The Channels for my magic just weren't developed enough… But when my body was destroyed, my power was infinitely larger than his own… It took me the time from when my body was destroyed, until the flames of the blast dissipated to send his spirit to face the God of Death for his crimes in the world of the Living."

Harry took a moment to take a drink before he continuing, "I vanished before the smoke was fully cleared, and 'slept' for several months. In the time, I dreamt and Saw the future. There were three possibilities. In one, I saw all of my friends, all of my 'enemies', and everyone else in the Wizarding World, laying dead before Hogwarts. Every magical being, person and creature was rounded up and killed by the Muggles.

They didn't only greatly misunderstand what magic was, but they misunderstood how it kept the world dying. With the Wizards and Witchs dead, the seal they put on the hole in the Ozone vanished, and the polar icecaps melted in a matter of months, flooding the Earth. They shield that was raised many thousands of years ago by the Egyptians, to deflect any asteroids or comets that were set to strike the Earth vanished. Some million or so people survived the melting of the ice caps, but six months later, they couldn't survive the Earth Killer that struck. In nine months, all life on earth ceased to exist.

"In the second, I got my body back and I poured my magic into ridding the Muggle world's memories of the battle with Tom, and poured my magic into making everything invisible again. Life went on for the Magical and Muggle worlds as normal… For about 437 years, give or take. By that time, Luna had been colonized by both Muggles and Wizards, as had Mars and several of the Moons of other planets. That had been done probably 120 years from now. The rest of the time was spent mining, making better ships, better weapons… For Wizards and Muggles alike. But the Wizarding world was happy enough to stay in this star system… But the muggles wanted to strike out, explore the rest of the galaxy. So, they built ships that were able to travel fast enough that they could travel to other star systems relatively easily. They colonized the Alpha Centuri system, and several others.

"And then, they met the 'Greys.' They had been visiting earth thousands of years… You know, the Pyramids, crop circles, anal probing… That kind of stuff… The first ship they met was a colony ship. No weapons, no shields. So, the Muggles attacked, took all the Greys back to Earth and dissected them for science… Muggles, always with the 'science'…

"The Greys were outraged, but the Muggles didn't seem to care. The Wizards tried to negotiate, tried to explain that they weren't the same as the Muggles… But the Greys weren't interested. They hunted down and exterminated every last human in the galaxy, Muggle and Wizard both. They were thousands of years ahead of the Muggles in technology, and Wizards had grown lazy, forgotten a lot of the Magic we have today. There was no defense against them. So, it took several hundred years longer, but in the end, the Muggles destroyed Humanity once again.

"Then we had this last option. I don't know much about this one, since I was only getting information about how it was Humanity was dying, and how I brought about each time line… But I do know, there will be many wars, both on Earth and against aliens… But with New Hogwarts and Luna, Humanity doesn't end. The Polar Ice Caps don't melt, and a planet killer doesn't hit Earth. The Muggles aren't permitted to go out into the Galaxy and dissect much more advanced aliens and bring down their wrath. We actually get to meet the aliens first, and make a good impression on them…

"So, here we are… I made the only choice I could, and Humanity will go on. Of course, that's the long time. In the short term, I have to bring the rest of the Magical Community up here, get the new Ministry set up… With your help, of course, and set the Muggles, and some of those on Luna straight about how things will work from now on..."

Albus was silent for a long time, before saying, "That is a very interesting tale, Harry. You certainly have a lot on your shoulders. But that doesn't very much explain how you're not human yourself. Tom was a spirit and he came back. He wasn't very recognizable as human, but he still was human. What is the difference?"

With a bit of a sigh and a nod, Harry suddenly turned into a cloud of energy and floated up into the middle of the room, glowing a brilliant green. "I can take any shape I wish… But I'm actually the Son of a God. Hermes, the Messenger was given a... vacation of sorts, after seeing that the seeds that would grow into the Internet were planted. He was born to Harold and Virginia Potter, as James Potter. He never knew who he was, as James, but when he was 'killed,' he returned to Olympus with my Mother. When I was 'killed,' I lost most of my human side, and upon meeting Zeus, I became the God of Magic."

Dumbledore's eyes widened dramatically and he fell to the side, fainting. At least, Harry hoped it was a faint. As he returned to his body to check Albus' pulse. The man did mention that his heart might not take another shock, after all.


End file.
